The present invention relates to a braking mechanism for a nail driver, more particularly to a braking mechanism to restrain the movement of a securing slide rod when a nail driver runs out of nails.
A braking mechanism for a nail driver is to invalidate the trigger of the nail driver when the nail cartridge is empty, so that the user is reminded of reloading the nails.
Conventionally, a braking mechanism for the nail driver includes a nail pusher formed with a protrusion to press a stopper installed on a nail cartridge so that the stopper can restrain the movement of the securing slide rod when no more nail exists in the nail cartridge.
However, the conventional stopper cannot provide secure restrain so that the securing slide rod is easily released to cause failure of the braking mechanism. Moreover, after the nails are reloaded in the cartridge, the conventional braking mechanism utilizes a leaf spring to push back the stopper. However, the leaf spring may fail to provide enough resilient force because of the structure itself or a fatigue after using in several times. On the other hand, the conventional leaf spring is exposed outside so that it is not easy to prevent from the contamination.
Therefore, the convention braking mechanism exists drawbacks to be improved.